Currently, with rapid expansion of Internet in scale, an existing routing system is excessively unwieldy and has relatively poor controllability. Therefore, a new network architecture idea is needed to maintain sustainable development of the Internet. In view of this, OpenFlow (OF) technologies emerge accordingly. The OF technologies are a set of interaction standards with an open interface and supporting multi-layer control. In the OF technologies, based on existing Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) technologies, a data packet forwarding process that is originally and completely controlled by a traditional switch/router is transformed into independent processes that are separately completed by an OF switch (referred to as a switch below) and an OF controller (referred to as a controller below) that support the OF technologies, which implements separating a forwarding plane from a control plane.
Currently, applying the OF technologies to a mobile core network has become a trend. However, after the OF technologies are applied to the mobile core network, when a packet is transmitted from an access network to the mobile core network, a packet transmission failure may occur.